Bello desastre
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Si. Claro que si. O no? No, mejor no. No, no te quiero. Te amo. Te odio. No lo se. Quiza. Te voy a matar. No mejor no. Te amo. Viñetas de Bellatrix y Sirius reto 30vicios
1. El mundial

**N/a: Wiiiiiiii! Pues aquí estoy con ooootro fic. Ya ven, me metí a lo "30 vicios" y pues aquí estoy. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esto, aparte es la primera vez que me meto a un reto de estos y es interesante.**

**Pues esta viñeta esta un poco improvisada, pero si soy honesta me gusto muchísimo como me quedo, aparte es lo primero que escribo donde las edades de Sirius y Bella son reales: se llevan 9 años. **

**Quedo super tierno o ustedes diran. **

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, el quidditch, Sirius, Rody y Bella le pertenecen a la Rowling y no los presta, asi que ni modo.**

**La palabra que utilizo es: _inicio_**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**El mundial**_

-Quien crees que gane la copa?

-no lo se, ni me importa.

-¿Cómo no te puede importar? Esta por dar _inicio_ el mundial de quidditch y tu no tienes un favorito!

-Ya te lo dije, Sirius. Eso no me importa, no me interesa ni el _inicio _del mundial, ni saber quien va a ganar la copa según tu y tampoco me interesa cualquier otra tontería que puedas decir. Y no me mires así, es la verdad.

Sirius, de tan solo 10 años se quedo mirando serio a su prima la mayor, la cual al parecer de él había sido muy brusca.

-Siempre te enojas conmigo. ¿Por qué eres así?- pregunto Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo se, pequeñito, no lo sé. Supongo que son los nervios de la boda, con eso que ya solo falta quince días.

-Rodolphus no me cae bien.

-Entonces eres un niño muy malagradecido, Rodolphus siempre te trae regalos.

-no me importa, me cae mal. Desde que sales con él, ya no me haces caso, el mundial pasado me llevaste a la final. ¡Tu me enseñaste a andar en escoba!-exclamo con el ceño aun mas fruncido, Sirius.

Bellatrix sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a su primito.

-Lo se, pequeñito, es cierto. Pero las cosas cambian y…

De pronto alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, era Dobby.

-Su prometido esta allá abajo y dice que consiguió entradas para el primer partido del mundial.

-Bella ¿puedo ir?

-Claro, pequeñito. Creo que le voy a ir a Suecia.

Los dos sonrieron y bajaron a buscar a Rodolphus.

**n/a: Pues aquí esta mi creación, no olviden dejar reviews porque animan muchísimo y con este necesito especialmente animarme porque son 30 viñetas!**

**Si alguien lee Tres serpientes, el fin de semana próximo actualizare o quizás este mismo fin y si alguien lee Invierno compartido, no pasa del próximo fin para que suba el 4 cap y a lo mejor el 5 también.**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	2. Se llevo el paraguas

**N/a: pues aquí esta la segunda viñeta de este reto.**

**Esto no lleva ninguna secuencia y pueden leer las viñetas salteadas si asi lo desean, aunque pretendo que en este fic, las edades de Sirius y Bella sean las autenticas aunque, lo mas probable es que caiga en la tentación y los ponga de la misma edad, jeje.**

**_I want my Mtv…_ No me hagan caso, estoy un poco trastocada por tanto comercial en mi canal de música jejeje.**

**Espero les guste la viñeta, la palabra que utilizo es **_lluvia._

_**BELLO DESATRE**_

_**Se llevo el paraguas**_

Estupido mocoso y estupida _lluvia._

Sirius se había llevado su paraguas a Hogwarts y ahora ella tenia que estar caminando por las calles llenas de lodo y empapada de pies a cabeza.

El vestido azul se le pegaba al cuerpo e incluso Bellatrix comenzaba a temer que se le comenzara a transparentar todo, como si no tuviera bastante ya, con el frío.

Era su peor dia, en mucho tiempo y eso que hace tan solo unos días había estado a punto de romper con Rodolphus.

Sirius que había entrado a Hogwarts hace dos días, había sido enviado a Gryffindor y Andrómeda se había escapado con el músico bueno para nada de Tonks.

La habían corrido de su trabajo, Rodolphus no había pasado por ella, su madre estaba internada por una crisis nerviosa, Sirius se había llevado su paraguas, Andrómeda ni siquiera se despidió de ella y estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Lo peor de todo, era la carta del pequeño Sirius, contándole lo interesantes que eran las clases, que el castillo era tal como ella misma se lo había contado, que se había hecho amigo de un tal Potter, que Gryffindor era "fantástico" y que la extrañaba mucho.

Un relámpago cruzo la atmósfera mientras Bellatrix podía divisar ya su casa.

Lo peor de todo, era que no sabia que contestarle.

Decirle que Andrómeda se había ido, que no la volvería a ver, y que ella también lo extrañaba?

No contestarle?

O mejor decirle que gracias a que él se llevo su paraguas, ella estaba sufriendo lo indecible bajo la lluvia?

Si, eso era lo mejor.

**N/a: Pues ahí, esta.**

**Creo que quedo tierno, en cierto punto. No lo se, ustedes me dirán.**

**A mi me gusto, pero temo que Bella este como muy OOC, no lo se.**

**Reviews please!**

**Besotes**

**Lexa**


	3. Solo eres un niño

**N/a: Aghhhh! Tercera viñeta!**

**Me esta encantando escribir esto, pone a prueba mi imaginacion. Escribir a Sirius pequeño y Bellatrix grande, esta siendo de lo ams interesante, porque me estoy planteando situaciones que nunca me hubiera imaginado.**

**En fin, aquí los dejo con la tercera viñeta.**

**La palabra que utilizo es: _reglas_**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Eres un niño**_

_-Se puede saber, porque demonios te comportas así, Sirius?_

_-Romper las **reglas **es divertido._

_-Cuando mis tíos se enteren, no le vas a encontrar lo divertido._

_-Vas a ir de chismosa? Nada raro en ti…_

_-Vete al diablo, Sirius. Ni Bellatrix, ni Andrómeda van a interceder por ti. Andrómeda nos dejo, lo recuerdas? Y Bellatrix tiene cosas más interesantes, que preocuparse por ti._

Cuanto odiaba a Narcisa. Siempre se estaba metiendo en su vida, sermoneándolo cuantas veces podia acerca de sus amigos, acerca de sus calificaciones (que eran buenas), acerca de las travesuras con sus amigas, acerca de todo.

Lo bueno que este era su ultimo año, y Sirius podría descansar al fin de Narcisa y sus horribles comentarios.

_Andrómeda nos dejo, lo recuerdas? Y Bellatrix tiene cosas más interesantes, que tú._

Definitivo, odiaba a Narcisa.

_Y Bellatrix tiene cosas más interesantes, que tú._

Si, eso era probable, que Bellatrix tuviera cosas más interesantes que él mismo.

_No pienses en ella. _Se decía, Sirius.

_No pienses en ella, ya te olvido. No eres nada para esa mujer de estrecha cintura y cadenciosas caderas, tú eres solo un niño. Para Bellatrix siempre has sido un niño._

Odiaba que Narcisa dijera la verdad.

Si, cosas más interesantes, como ir a esas extrañas reuniones con gente oscura y malvada o leer esos horribles libros de artes oscuras. Cosas más interesantes, personas mas interesantes.

¿Qué tenia Rodolphus que no tuviera él?

_Claro, él solo era un pobre niño inmaduro._

**N/a: Me quedo tristona esta viñetita, soy muy mala con Sirius, pero me gusto como quedo.**

**Ahhh…reviews? Please!**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	4. Risas

**N/a: Ehhhhhh! Viñeta nueva! Pues ya ven, me entro la inspiración y aquí esta.**

**Muchas gracias a los que se han pasado por aquí!**

**Disclaimer: Bellita y Sirius no son míos, son de la Rowling y no los presta.**

**Algún día se los sonsacare, algún día muahahaha…**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

**RISAS**

-Deja de llorar, Sirius. No es digno de un Black.

-No estoy llorando y me vale madres si es digno de un Black o no!

-Ya, ya. Te exaltas demasiado y luego en esta casa dicen que la loca soy yo. O quizás todos estemos locos.

Risas.

-Que simpática, Bellatrix. Vete y déjame en paz.- espeto Sirius en un tono cruel y distante.

Bellatrix paro de reír. Odiaba que Sirius le hablara con malos modos.

-Que haces ahí, parada? Vete, déjame! No me oyes? Vete!

La mujer alzó una ceja inquisitivamente y miro a aquel muchachito sentado en un rincón, a aquel hombrecito a medio terminar.

-Que tonto eres Sirius. Quieres que me vaya y me iré. Pero no dará la medianoche y estarás tocando la puerta de mi cuarto. Si, eres un tonto. Odias que te diga la verdad, y por eso dices que me odias, pero asúmelo Sirius, me necesitas en esta casa donde todos estamos locos.

Risas.

-Puede ser, no lo se. Pero no te odio, te…

-Deja de decir esas tonterías, sabes que yo no te quiero!

Mentira? Quizá, ni ella lo sabia.

Pero, cuando Sirius alzo la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, supo que Sirius no mentía.

Sirius la quería y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Vete, Bella, vete. Y quizá vaya a tu cuarto antes de la media noche.

Risas, Sirius también rió.

-Pero antes, pequeño Sirius. Curemos esos horribles golpes con un beso.

Se sentó junto a Sirius en la alfombra color esmeralda.

Un beso por cada herida, un beso en la mejilla, en la otra, en el cuello, en el brazo, en la herida de la boca.

Un suspiro salio de la boca de Sirius.

-Aun quieres que me vaya?

-Sólo pon el seguro a la puerta.

Risas.

**n/a: Pues ahí esta, me gusto. Bella es mas malvada en esta viñeta que en las anteriores, aunque no demasiado.**

**Se que prometí actualizar Tres Serpientes e Invierno compartido, pero les juro que no ha podido, tengo que hacer una maldita maqueta para el martes con una maestra mala malita, pero intentare subir pronto.**

**Reviews please!**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	5. Regalos

**N/a: Hola!**

**Lo sé, lo sé… Prometi actualizar mis otros fics (no creo que a alguien le importe pero…), sin embargo me fui a unos XV años el sabado y ayer estaba cansadisima…aparte toda la semana me la pase leyendo La Hora de las Brujas y el viernes me la pase viendo Sailor Moon (parece que me voy a obasesionar ahora con eso, ya sera)**

**Mmm…volviendo al fic, aquí esta la nueva viñeta… ya tengo cinco, lo cual quiere decir que ya puedo pedir otro Claim solo que no se cual Aghhhh!**

**En fin, esta viñeta quedo rara…pero ahí esta. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews please.**

**La palabra es: Regalos (jejeje…la que viene prometo que sera licor, jejeje)**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Regalos**_

Odiaba comprar regalos.

Odiaba tener que andar de estante en estante, preguntándose cuales serian los regalos ideales.

Sin embargo, dar regalos en Navidad, era una obligación que no podía eludir.

Para Narcisa, un vestido azul marino, necesitaba colores más sombríos en su vestuario.

Para Andrómeda, una escoba nueva, ya que la que tenía se estaba cayendo a pedacitos.

Para Regulus, el libro de "Metamorfosis humana", llevaba siglos pidiendo a medio mundo que se lo regalen.

Las compras han finalizado.

No hay más regalos que comprar.

Pero hay regalos que no llevan precio.

Para Rodolphus, una noche de locura y desenfreno, quizá 2 o quizá 3…mmm…un regalo muy…interesante.

Y para el pequeño Sirius?

Para ese muchachito de mirada gris y cabellos negros?

Para Sirius, que casi seguro, se había esmerado a la hora de comprar su regalo, que le sonreía en el desayuno, que miraba con rencor a Rodolphus.

Para Sirius, para el pequeño Sirius, que estaba enamorado de ella.

Si, se lo merece.

Para Sirius, Bellatrix es el regalo.

Jajajaja…

Y a decir verdad, era el regalo que mas gustosa iba a dar.

**N/a: Pues ahí esta, espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, la cual es muuuy importante.**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	6. ¿Que ves?

**N/a: Al fin! Mi muso de algo ha servido y por fin he podido hacer esta viñeta, ah el tiempo apremia ya solo quedan 2 meses! Noooo!**

**Me siento apenada con los que leen Invierno compartido porque llevo mucho diciendo que lo actualizare y nada.**

**En fin, no me alargo y aquí les dejo mi nueva creación.**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**¿Que ves?**_

Diablos. Todo se ve borroso.

Y que es esto? Ah, si. La puerta. Debo abrirla.

Si, quizás el "buen Rab" tenia razón y no debí tomar tanto.

No importa, ya esta hecho. Estoy mas borracha que nunca. Y estos malditos tacones de aguja parecen sacados del museo de la tortura.

Al fin, en casa. El verdadero problema va ser subir las escaleras sin morir en el intento.

¡estupido mueble! ¿Por qué se cruza en mi camino? De seguro mi madre se ha despertado o la persinada de Narcisa. Da igual.

El mundo se mueve. Tengo nauseas. Si, lo mejor será que me quite los zapatos.

-¿Bella, que haces aquí? Estas haciendo mucho escándalo. Vas a despertar a todo el mundo. Pero…estas borracha? ¿Tu, borracha? Pero si tu nunca tomas. Los borrachos e insanos de esta casa somos Andrómeda y yo.

-Ya ves, Sirius, Rabastan me ha inducido al vicio; ven, ayúdame a subir las escaleras.

El pequeño y guapo Sirius. No, ya no es tan pequeño, pero para mí lo sigue siendo. Guapo si lo es. Y mucho.

Mmm…será por tanto licor o será que Sirius esta cada vez mas guapo.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?

-Ya te dije, Sirius. Con Rabastan y Rodolphus.

-Y tu futuro marido deja que bebas así?

-Jejeje…bueno, en realidad Rod, no estaba. Deja de hacer preguntas y llévame a mi cuarto.

Mis pies desnudos se separan del piso y siento los brazos fuertes de Sirius conducirme escaleras arriba.

El vestido al alzarme Sirius, se me trepa y deja a la vista mis esbeltas piernas. Me divierte como me mira Sirius.

-¿Qué ves, Sirius?

-Nada

Hemos llegado al segundo piso, sin embargo mi cuarto no esta en ese piso.

-Tengo lindas piernas, no crees Srius?

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Qué ves, Sirius?

-A la mas guapa y borracha de mis primas.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se que ahora estamos en el cuarto de Sirius, no importa, siempre me ha gustado su cuarto.

Lo que si importa es que ahora Sirius no solo me mira las piernas…

Estoy tumbada en su cama, agotada, medio inconsciente, mareada, desinhibida, y totamente atontada por su encanto como hace sólo unas horas lo estaba con Rabastan.

-¿Qué ves, Sirius?

-Lo guapa que te ves borracha.

Sirius se ha sentado al borde de la cama, ahora no tengo dudas de lo que se propone.

Muy típico de él.

Cree que porque estoy borracha puede dominar la situación, quiza sea cierto pero no del todo.

Y ahora que lo tengo encima de mí

-¿y que ves ahora Sirius?

No responde, me besa.

-apestas a whisky de fuego barato.

-te importa?

-en lo absoluto.

-Entonces, que esperas? No me emborracho muy seguido, quiza no se te repita la oportunidad…

La cabeza me sigue dando vueltas, pero ya no importa, las nauseas persisten pero tampoco importan.

-¿Qué ves Sirius?- le pregunto mientras me besa los pechos, ahora desnudos.

-Que a Rabastan se le ocurrió esto antes que a mi.

-Te importa?

-No. De aquí en adelante, yo te induciré al vicio.

-Lo que tu digas, pequeño Sirius.

**N/a: Pues ahí esta.**

**No lo se, esta rarona. No me termina de encantar pero ahí esta. Si alguien no entiendo muy bien, la situación es la siguiente. Bella se emborracha con Rab. Y digamos que Rab se aprovecha de la situación y tiene relaciones con Bella. Sirius pretende hacer lo mismo, pero cuando comienza a besar a Bella se da cuenta de que Rab ya estuvo ahí, pero obviamente no le importa.**

**Esa es la idea.**

**En fin, reviews! Muchos, please!**

**Muahahaha…. **

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	7. El regalo de bodas

**N/a:Wiiiiiii!!!!! Viñeta nueva!!!**

**Pues ya ven, escribi esto cuando salia de unos Xv años que estuvieron geniales y estoy aquí escribiendo esto (obvio)**

**Y andaba toda atarantada, asi que probablemente esta viñeta no sea la mejor**

**Reviews!!!!!**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**El regalo de bodas**_

-Sirius, acercate, esta dando de pataditas.

-Me da pereza Lily. Has hecho que me levante de este cómodo sillon como 10 veces sólo para sentir como esa cosa que llevas dentro da de pataditas.

-Eres un patán.

-Lo sé.

-Y aparte un cínico.

-Ya ves, así me ha tratado la vida.

-¿Se puede saber porque tan amargado? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Remus, deberías estar dando de saltos por todas para que cuando llegue Remus se asuste todo con tu escándalo.

-Hoy no me apetece gritar por todas partes. ¿Me regalas unas cuantas rosas que tienes ahí?

-Si, claro…pero...¿Fumas marihuana o algo así, Sirius? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Las drogas muggles y yo no nos llevamos bien. Aunque no estaría mal un poco de droga en estos momentos.

-Estas loco de remate. ¿Qué haces con las rosas? Cuidado con las espinas…espera…¿Qué haces? Estas sangrando! Eres un imbecil te has herido con las espinas, pareces un niño pequeño.

-Descuida, lo soy. Soy un niño pequeño, siempre lo he sido. Tienes un frasco de vidrio por ahí?

-¿Un frasco de vidrio? ¿Un frasco de vidrio? Estas loco o que? Voy por unas vendas! Te estas desangrando esos dedos. Me das miedo.

-No, no. Sólo quiero un frasco de vidrio. Apúrate se me va a acabar la sangre.

-Aquí esta tu bendito frasco de vidrio…pero…¿Qué diablos heces vertiendo tu sangre en el frasco? De verdad no te drogas?

-No, crees que esta sangre es suficiente?

-Suficiente para que? Estas loco? Te piensas hacer unos analisis? Por si no lo sabes existe un hechizo que…

-Ya, suficiente sangre, si, el hechizo es una opción, pero así con las espinas es mas dramático, aparte las espinas fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Estas loco, Sirius Orion Black.

-Se perfecto como me llamo Lily Evans de Potter, gracias. Aún es temprano. Remus y James llegaran en una media hora. No tardo mucho, ahora vuelvo.

-Adonde se supone que vas con ese frasco de sangre? Me das miedo, James dijo que me cuidarás.

-Lo se, no tardo, James comprenderá. Tengo que enviar esto urgentemente.

-¿A quien diablos le vas enviar un frasco de tu sangre?

-A mi "prima favorita". Será su regalo de bodas. Sabes que hoy se casa con ese impávido de Lestrange? Lo vi hoy en el Profeta, en la sección de sociales. Es un buen regalo no crees? Mi sangre, la sangre de un Black. Se la voy a regalar, es algo simbólico, sabes? Es como romper todo vinculo con ella…ya no habrá lazos de sangre…no lo se.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo. Pero insisto en que hubiera sido mejor un hechizo que…

-Lo comprendes de verdad? Por eso te quiero Lily. Ahora vuelvo.

Sirius cerró la puerta de la casa y se marcho rumbo a la lechuceria con el frasquito de sangre en las manos y las espinas aun hiriéndole en los dedos.

Espinas y sangre de Black.

El mejor regalo de bodas para la guapa y engañosa Bellatrix Black.

**N/a: Pues ahí esta. Bella no aparece en la escena pero me gusto como quedo, cambie unas diez veces el final y al fin estoy satisfecha.**

**Me agrada la conversación entre Lily y Sirius, me agrada mucho, aunque comparto la opinión de Lily de que el hechizo hubiera sido mejor, comparto tambien que Sirius esta loco.**

**Pero ya me dirán.**

**No lo se, Sirius sufre mucho, yo lo podría consolar jejejejejeje.**

**Muchos reviews!!!! Please!!!!**

**Besotes **

**Lexa**


	8. Caramelo

**N/a: Viñetita nueva, debo confesar que me ha gustado mucho escribirla, la idea me vino de pronto y aquí esta el resultado de una tarde copiando la Tarea.**

**Reviews por favor!**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Caramelo**_

-Te callas?

-No

La pequeña pero grandiosa biblioteca de los Black.

La fria y hermosa Narcisa Black lee un libro de Historia de la Magia en una pequeña mesita, concentrada en su lectura no habia reparado en el sonido que emergia de los labios de su hermana.

Constante, nervioso, inquietante…

El sonido del caramelo en la boca de Bellatrix.

-¿Te callas?-repite Sirius que esta sentado en un comodo sillon "estudiando" Pociones, molesto ya por el ruido del caramelo al pasar de uno al otro lado de la boca de Bellatrix.

-No

El sonido aumenta de volumen.

La decisión de Bellatrix es clara, no se piensa callar, le es divertido poner nervioso a Sirius.

-Trato de estudiar sabes? Me distrae ese sonidito.

-Crees que me importa?

-Deberia-dice un guapo y medio iracundo Sirius.

Narcisa ha dejado de lado su lectura para contemplar una nueva pelea entre su hermana y Sirius.

-Vete si tanto te molesta-responde Bellatrix en un susurro totalmente complacida con la situación desde el ancho sillon en el que esta recostada.

-No, no me voy a ir.

De improviso Sirius se levanta, por un instante la victoria se refleja en el rostro de Bellatrix con el caramelo en la boca, pero de inmendiato los labios de Sirius capturan los de ella.

El dulce sabor del caramelo se pierde en la boca de Sirius, mientras el caramelo lucha por permanecer en la boca de Bellatrix.

Al parecer de Narcisa, Sirius se ha olvidado ya del caramelo.

Pero se separan y Sirius lleva el caramelo casi disuelto en la boca.

Se vuelve a sentar y continua estudiando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Devuelveme mi caramelo, Sirius.

-Ven por el.

Bellatrix se levanta y sin reparos Narcisa abandona la habitación.

No quiere saber cuantas veces el caramelo cambiara de dueño.

**N/a: Me agradaron las reacciones de Narcisa, ustedes diran, recuerden que su critica es primordial**

**Reviews!!!**

**Besotes**

**Lexa**


	9. Pupilas

**N/a: Hola!!!!**

**Aghhhh!!! Tengo mucha tos, cof, cof….**

**Bien, esta viñeta me divierte, espero les agrade, la pense mucho**

**Besos**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Pupilas**_

Hogsmeade.

Día de compras para las hermanas Black.

Las bolsas cargadas de dinero, el viento azotando su cabello: Negro, castaño y rubio.

Sin embargo, las cosas no han resultado como las tenían previstas: los de Hogwarts tienen el día libre en Hogsmeade.

Castigo total; tener que caminar entre muchachos aventándose bolas de nieve, o niñas tontas leyendo su horóscopo acerca del amor.

-Regresemos a casa

-Bellatrix, no seas tan amargada, al menos vamos a dar una vuelta, hay que buscar a Sirius y Regulus.

-Como digas, Meda.-respondió con fastidio la morena.

Pero, las tres hermanas no han emprendido ya su camino, cuando aparecen 3 muchachos con las mejillas arreboladas, uno de ellos las saluda con la mano.

Naturalmente es Sirius, con sus ojazos grises brillando, les sonríe a as tres, pero al parecer ha quedado algo turbado por lo bien que se Bellatrix ese día.

Los ojos grises de ambos se encuentran, y no es secreto que el pequeño Sirius se ha sonrojado un poco.

Los otros dos que vienen con él, son interesantes, uno de ellos, el de aspecto enfermizo es un licántropo, y el otro, que si bien no es tan guapo como Sirius, tiene unos ojos demasiado café, como los de Andrómeda.

Y a Bellatrix siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Andrómeda.

Sirius se acerca y procura un beso a cada una de sus primas, a continuación les presenta al chico enfermizo, su nombre es Remus Lupin.

Queda claro, que no es sangre limpia, por lo cual, solo Andrómeda lo saluda.

El de los ojos cafés es James Potter…

Algún defecto debía tener.

Andrómeda lo saluda y le da un beso en la mejilla, mientras Sirius esta un poco apenado con Remus.

Narcisa, solo lo saluda con un: ¿Qué tal?.

Y Bellatrix…

Bellatrix tiene ganas de divertirse.

Y lo besa en la boca.

Los ojos de Narcisa se abren de par en par y Andrómeda suelta una ligera risita, Remus contempla sorprendido y Sirius tiene el ceño fruncido.

El beso se ha terminado, y las tres hermanas se marchan sin dar explicación alguna.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Viste la cara que puso Sirius?- pregunta Andrómeda algo divertida.

-Porque tiene los ojos café, como los tuyos, a veces me canso de los grises de Sirius.

-Sirius no parece cansarse de tus ojos.

-Y nunca se va a cansar.

**N/a: Reviews por favor.!!!!**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	10. Escape

-Me lastimas

Besos salvajes, cuerpos apretados, pasión desenfrenada.

-Para, Sirius.

-¿Me quieres? Demuéstralo, y si te sigues quejando, ya sabes que me puedo conseguir una mejor que tu…estoy harto de tus lloriqueos.

Lagrimas, sumisión, dolor…

-pero, tu sabes que te amo, Sirius. Solo podrías ser más tierno, me tratas muy mal y a veces…

-Ya cállate!- grita molesto Sirius mientras arranca con violencia la falda de Sandy.

-¿Por qué Sirius? El sábado en la fiesta, te portaste tan bien conmigo, me dijiste cosas hermosas y…

-El sábado no tenia problemas, de acuerdo? Vas a seguir quejándote?

-No, ya no.

-Ahora haz algo productivo y quítate esa cosa horrible…- le ordeno Sirius parando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué va a hacer, tonta? ¿De verdad tienes algo de cerebro? El sostén, boba.

-Te amo tanto Sirius…tu me amas, Sirius?

-Si dejas de llorar, si.

Cuando hubieron terminado, (O mas bien Sirius hubo terminado), Sandy tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido y lleno de moretones.

Rompió a llorar mientras se vestía.

Sirius se vestía con rapidez y parecía menos molesto que hace rato, sin embargo no trato de consolar a Sandy, aunque sentía pena por ella.

A final de cuentas, era su primera vez, y Sirius se había portado muy mal con ella, pero es que…continuaba aun tan molesto con Bellatrix.

Si, pobre Sandy, la había usado como un escape.

Sirius la beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sirius, espera, que hay de nosotros? ¿Iras conmigo al baile?

-No, Sandy, quede con Celine, los siento, pero de todos modos nos podemos seguir viendo, perdón por portarme tan mal, soy un idiota y tu eres una chica muy linda.

-De verdad te parezco linda?

-Si

-¿Por qué estabas tan molesto, con quien te enojaste?

-Con mi prima Bellatrix.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada importante, es solo que hoy vino a buscarme y discutimos un poco, eso es toda linda. Nos vemos.

Sirius salio, pero se regreso solo para agregar:

-Estuviste genial

La pobre Sandy sonrió feliz.

_Nada importante, es solo que hoy vino a buscarme y discutimos un poco, eso es toda linda_

Realmente eso no era todo…

Sirius se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala común…

_Bellatrix besaba tan bien, y su cuerpo era tan perfecto, su cabello tan suave y sus ojos tan grises, como los suyos._

_Pero justo cuando todo estaba llegando a su mejor punto._

"_Me caso Sirius, en un mes. Espero te dejen ir a la boda. Nos vemos Sirius."_

_Y Bella salio de la habitación como si nada, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la blusa y se acomodaba la capa, antes de cerrar la puerta le mando un beso con la mano._

Después, Sirius se encontró a Sandy.

Cuando Sandy le sonrió, Sirius no lo pensó dos veces.

Necesitaba un escape.

**N/a: Sirius es un cabrón, pobre Sandy.**

**Pero aun asi te amo Sirius!!!**

**Reviews**

**Besos**

**Lexa**


	11. Pistola

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Pistola**_

-Ey Bella!

-¿Qué?

-nada.

-No molestes, estoy tratando de hacer los deberes.

-Haciendo los deberes en Navidad? Que flojera, Bella.

-Si no los hago hoy, mañana me dará mas flojera.

-Te gusto mi regalo?-pregunto el niño de 8 años que observaba a su prima mayor.

-Si, pequeñín.

-Cissa y Meda me acompañaron a comprarlo. ¿De veras te gusto?

-Que si- respondió algo alterada la muchacha, sin mirar al niño y concentrándose en su apunte de DCAO.

-¿Qué te regalo Cissa?

-Una capa rosa, no se porque la compro rosa si sabe que odio el rosa, no importa, ya la teñí de malva.

-¿Reg?

-Otro perfume.

-¿Y Meda?

-Un libro de artes oscuras.

-Quiero verlo.

-Si te enseño las ilustraciones, no duermes en toda la noche- le respondió Bellatrix a su primo sin despegar la vista de sus deberes.

-mmm…-murmuro decepcionado el niño- ey Bella!

-¿Qué?

-Bang, bang!

-¿Qué con eso, Sirius?

-Voltea! Bang, Bang!

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Bella levantó la vista, para ver a su primo con esa cosa que lo muggles usan para matarse.

-¡Es una pistola, Bella! ¡Me la regalo, meda! Te voy a disparar! Bang!

Obviamente no ocurrió nada, la pistola no tenia balas.

-Mmm…no tiene balas, me compras balas Bella?

-No. Te regalo eso Andrómeda?

-Si, me dijo que su novio se la había dado para que me la diera a mí.

-Su novio?-exclamo Bellatrix abriendo los ojos de par en par y levantándose de la mesa

-Si, su novio. Te disparo, Bella! Bang!!!- agregó el pequeño lanzando un balazo imaginario a su prima.

-ANDROMEDA BLACK! VEN PARA ACA!


	12. Cartas

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**CARTAS**_

Alguien golpea el cristal.

Claro, es la lechuza.

De nuevo.

Y pensar que ya había quemado todo.

Ni modo, una más a la chimenea.

Pronto se cansaría y la lechuza dejaría de golpear el cristal.

Todas las noches.

Bellatrix dejó entrar a la lechuza parda.

Esta dejó la carta en su recado y como cada noche se marchó.

Se levantó de la cama y con la carta, aun sin abrir, se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

Aún ardían las cartas de la semana pasada, cuando arrojo la del día de hoy.

La educada letra de Sirius se dejaba entrever entre las cenizas…

Sirius llevaba ya 2 meses en Hogwarts.

El primer día de clases, Bella recibió una carta suya, la verdad era que estaba algo impaciente por saber como le había ido al pequeño Sirius en su primer día de clases.

Pero…Bella no le contesto.

Sirius había ido a parar a Gryffindor.

Naturalmente, Bellatrix no comento nada en la casa, pero tampoco le respondió.

Con la mirada fija en el fuego, Bella comprendió que al menos debió haber leído las cartas, a final de cuentas Sirius era su pequeño pupilo, el estar en Gryffindor solo había sido un error.

Impulsivamente, metió las manos a lo poco que quedaba de la última carta de Sirius.

Con las manos algo quemadas, trató de descifrar el contenido de la carta, solo pudo comprender:

_Me hice amigo de James Potter._

Arrojó de nuevo la carta al fuego.

Mañana no quemaría la carta, mataría a la lechuza.


	13. Piel

-Pero mírate, estas lleno de arañazos y rasguños por todos lados.

-créeme que lo se perfectamente, recuerdo cuando me los hicieron.

-No empiecen.

-Esa Evans es una perra, mira que hacerte eso y luego en el primer dia de clases…¡lindo recibimiento!- opina Sirius mientras evalúa las heridas de su mejor amigo.

-Pero no digas que no tuvo motivos para hacerlo, James la beso a la fuerza!- argumenta indignado Remus.

-Yo beso a muchas chicas y no me dejan así.

-Eso es porque, se mueren por un beso tuyo, bobo.

-Si verdad? Olvide por un momento que soy todo un bizcocho!

-Señor ego! Quieres dejar de pensar en ti mismo?...¿Que haces Remus? ¿No iras a ponerme esa cosa verdad? ¡Es alcohol! ¡Se que arde, he visto programas muggles, donde los niños gritan cuando les ponen alcohol!

-Pero tú no eres un niño, James- le contradice Remus

-Aparte es lo mejor que hay- dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros

-y si vas a la enfermería, van a castigar a tu adorada Lily Evans y todo el mundo creerá que eres un cobarde

-Gracias por el apoyo, Sirius.- dice irónico James mirando con miedo el algodón empapado de alcohol que tiene Remus en las manos.

-para eso estamos los amigos.

-Espera, espera…acaso no eres un brujo? ¿Qué no sabes hacer una poción que me cure las heridas de una manera menos dolorosa?

-No, no. Es mucho lió, apúntate no es para tanto, allá va.

-Aghhhhhh!!!!

-James, no seas quejica- se burla Sirius.

-Aghhh!!! No critiques Padfoot, mira, tu también tienes un rasguño, porque no le dices a Remus que te ponga alcohol?

-Ehhhh, yo no…este…no…así esta bien, aparte ya se cerró, no es necesario Remy.

-Oye es cierto, con que te lo hiciste Sirius?- pregunta Peter mientras mira el rasguño que Sirius tiene en la mejilla.

-Ehmmm…ehmmm…fue Bellatrix.

-Tu prima?- pregunta Remus extrañado mientras cierra el frasquito de alcohol.

-Si ella.

-Porque?

-Ehmmm…este…pues es que…tome un libro suyo y se puso como una fiera, se me echo encima y me rasguño…mmm…es una gata no?- explico Sirius sonrojándose un poco.

-Si, todas son unas gatas- comenta James sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que lleva la frase.-y es el único rasguño que tienes?

-No, tengo otros tres en el cuello- respondió Sirius arrepintiéndose al instante, porque Remus volvio a abrir la botellita de alcohol.

-A ver, dejame ver esos rasguños…mmm…esa si que es una gata…

-oh si, y deberias ver como ronronea…

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los otros tres a la vez.

-Nada.


	14. Escalera

**N/a: Hola!!!!**

**Pues aquí esta esto, espero les agrade mucho, la verdad es que al principio me quedo medio flojo y después ya me gusto mas como iba quedando.**

**Andrómeda esta genial aquí, y Bella me ha gustado así toda loca.**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Loca**_

-Si te largas con este tipo, te olvidas de esta casa, te queda claro "Meda"?

-Me queda clarísimo "Bella" y créeme que no los voy a echar de menos.

-Ah no? A ver si piensas igual, cuando te estés muriendo de hambre, estás acostumbrada a los lujos, y ese músico pobretón no te puede ofrecer nada.

-y acaso el insulso de Lestrange tiene algo que ofrecerte? Has ido a su mansión? Se esta cayendo pedazo a pedazo!

-Pero es sangre limpia

-Y acaso vas a comer de sangre, boba?

Las dos hermanas discutían furiosamente aunque no gritaban y solo se murmuraban cosas la una a la otra.

Estaban en el segundo piso junto a la escalera, Andrómeda llevaba las maletas en la mano y Bellatrix la varita.

Ambas estaban fuera de si.

Sirius temía que aquella no iba a ser otra simple discusión de las hermanas, ahora si se iba a poner bueno.

-Por si no lo sabes, Rodolphus esta ganando mucho dinero, pronto los Lestrange volverán a ser los de antes

-Ganando mucho dinero? Mas bien, dirás robando mucho dinero? Es un vil ladrón y un asesino, ya te pusieron la marca Bellita?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando tú te vas a largar con un músico? Se ira de gira y te botara por ahí, eres una estupida.

Definitivamente aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-¿y tu como puedes volverte una asesina? ¿Sabias que ese tipo que idolatras, ese tal Lord Voldemort, no es más que un sangre sucia? Me das lastima, Bella, sigues aun sangre sucia que pretende eliminar a los sangre sucia. Explícame eso.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de él.

-Y tú no vuelvas a decir esas cosas sobre Ted, pero a final de cuentas tú sabes lo que haces. ¿Te has preguntado que va a hacer ese tipo para recompensarte todo lo que haces por él? Nada, Bella, nada.

-Cállate!- susurro fuera de si Bellatrix, propinándole una fuerte cachetada a su hermana.

Meda le escupió.

-Ese maldito sangre sucia, no te va a dar nada, nada, nada.

Sirius nunca había visto así a Bellatrix, estaba totalmente enloquecida, los ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas y el rostro se le crispo por completo.

Daba miedo.

Y así de enloquecida como estaba se lanzo contra Andrómeda.

-Meda!-grito Sirius desde su escondite, saliendo después de él.

Andrómeda había caído por las escaleras.

Sirius corrió en su auxilio, Bellatrix aun enrabietada rompió el espejo del recibidor y se puso a gritar histérica. Finalmente rompió a llorar, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas al pie de la escalera.

Estaba loca.

**N/a: Pues ahí esta, espero les haya agradado, aquí Sirius casi no sale, pero aun asi me gusto.**

**Reviews por favor!!!**

**Besotes**

**Lexa**


	15. Humillacion

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Humillación.**_

Un golpe.

Otro golpe.

Ahora una patada.

Mejor un Cruciatus.

Y otro golpe.

Una bofetada.

Tiene sangre.

Si, ¿y a quien le importa?

Un cruciatus más.

El suelo frío del pasillo, el mármol contra su cuerpo amoratado y dolorido.

Alguien azota la puerta, una mujer sale detrás de ese alguien.

Y otra más joven permanece en el pasillo. Los demás se marchan, las visitas fingen no saber nada, en la sala.

-¿Por qué no respondiste los golpes?

-¿Por qué es mi padre? ¿Por qué estoy demasiado débil para contestar un golpe? Toma la que mas te agrade.

-Pero, Sirius, tu padre te ha humillado enfrente de todos nosotros y los invitados. ¿Dónde esta tu orgullo? Me decepcionas, Sirius.

-¿De verdad? No me importa, pronto me voy a ir de aquí.

-ah si? Y como? Te borrarán del árbol.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esta familia.

-Para que lo sepas, eres parte de esta familia a la que tanto aborreces, doblemente

-Créeme, que no hay nada que me haga más infeliz. Ahora si no me vas a levantar del suelo y me vas a ayudar a subir a mi cuarto, puedes irte ya a disfrutar de tu aburrida plática con esos seudo mortifagos y planear como conquistar el mundo.

-mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

-¿Qué? Me vas a golpear? Me vas a lanzar un Cruciatus? Escuche el otro día que a ti y a tus amiguitos les salen fenomenales? ¿Es cierto que puedes volver a la gente loca con un Cruciatus? Espera…creo que ya entendí, por eso estás loca, te echaron un Cruciatus.

-oh, por favor, déjate de ridiculeces. Y levántate ya. Me das tanta lastima ahí tirado, llorando, porque se que estas llorando. Humillado por un padre al que odias.

De improviso, el muchacho se levanta y captura con violencia los labios de la mujer.

-ca, lla, te.-murmura este.- No eres quien para hablar de humillaciones.

-Ah si? Sorpréndeme y dime quien me ha humillado alguna vez- sisea ella con los labios pegados a los de Sirius.

-Oh y claro te voy a sorprender: te ha humillado un sangre sucia.

-Un sangre sucia a mi? Los cruciatus te dejaron mal de la cabeza. ¿Quién?

-Lord Voldemort.

Como pudo, Sirius corrió escaleras arriba.

Eso si que había sido humillante para Bellatrix.


	16. Fugitivos

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Fugitivos**_

-No quiero ir mamá!

-Irás! ¿Hace cuanto que no salimos, la familia completa de paseo?

-Hace siglos y por algo será, lo pasamos fatal. ¡Regulus casi se muere ahogado y Narcisa se indigestó!

-Y tu te la pasaste burlándote de ellos. Haz tus maletas! Nos vamos! Y tu tampoco me mires así, Sirius! Apúrense los dos.

La mansión de los Black. Segundo piso. Cuarto de Bellatrix.

-Odio salir de paseo, no quiero salir- exclamo fastidiado Sirius al tiempo que se desplomaba en la cama de su prima.

-Y acaso crees que yo si? Nuestras madres y sus cosas, que fastidio, siempre se pone tan aburrido.-agregó Bellatrix imitando a su primo y tirándose en la cama.

Inesperadamente Sirius la atrajo hacia él y la beso con suavidad.

Bellatrix se separo, mas no se levanto de la cama.

-Escapemos, salgamos por la ventana y vamos a dar una vuelta, se tendrán que ir sin nosotros- propone entusiasmado Sirius sentándose a horcajadas sobre Bellatrix y capturando de nuevo sus labios.

-Y a donde iremos a dar la vuelta?

-A donde quieras.

Bella sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Sirius.

-Conozco un lugar…la pasaremos bien ahí.

-Entonces vamos, preciosa.

Sirius se levantó de un salto de la cama, alzo a su prima y la llevo en brazos hasta la ventana.

-Tu no puedes hacer magia, pero yo si- anuncio Bella, para después pronunciar un conjuro que transformo la enredadera en una escalera.

-Ahora, mi pequeño caballero, salgamos de esta prisión.

-Primero tú, preciosa.

Ya en el suelo, los dos salieron corriendo…

La madre de Sirius solo pudo divisar a dos muchachos corriendo despavoridamente.


	17. Piano

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**PIANO**_

-Deja de verme

Las turbulentas notas del piano envuelven la habitación.

La melodía lleva un aire de nostalgia, de melancolía.

-Deja de verme

El espectador, permanece acostado en la alfombra de color verde esmeralda, vuelto hacia el piano y la pianista, dejándose llevar por cada nota que se eleva y se pierde en la oscura atmósfera de la casa.

Lleva casi media hora ahí y no ha despegado los ojos de la pianista, de su cabello negro que se agita al compás de la música, de sus largas manos que atacan cada tecla del magnifico piano de cola que corona la habitación.

Solo tiene 11 años y se llama Sirius, la pianista cuyo nombre es Bellatrix tiene 20.

Son primos hermanos, la madre de el es hermana del padre de ella.

-Deja de verme me pones nerviosa- repite la muchacha.

Pero ella al contemplar sus manos, comprende inmediatamente que no tiene 20 años.

No, claro que no.

Tiene casi 30.

Y la alfombra color esmeralda es solo un tapete mullido y del magnifico piano de cola poco queda.

Su cabello no refleja luz, esta enredado.

Y Sirius?

Sirius ya tiene 20, no once.

Sirius no esta ahí, no la esta mirando con insistencia.

Solo es un recuerdo…

De la melodía distante del piano, de hace muchos años, de cuando la alfombra estaba limpia.

Ahora solo es eso, un recuerdo.

Un fantasma.

La casa esta sola, el piano sigue sonando y Bellatrix se ha marchado ya.

Dejo los fantasmas, dejo los recuerdos y con la cordura completamente apagada, caminó calle arriba.

Su Señor la estaba esperando.


	18. Miedo

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Miedo**_

Tenía mucho miedo.

Como nunca.

En realidad ya se le estaba pasando.

Pero es que todo el ritual había sido tan horrible.

Ahora si sabia en lo que se había metido.

Bellatrix se apareció a solo una cuadra de su casa, dejando atrás aquel horrible bosque donde había experimentado el mayor de sus miedos.

En todo caso, ya estaba hecho.

Ya era una mortifaga, tenia la marca. Lo había conseguido.

Pero aun seguía temblando con violencia.

Bellatrix se reprendió a si misma por estar tan asustada; como una niña pequeña.

Cruzo la calle y un gato negro se le echo encima.

Casi se muere del susto.

Grito aterrorizada y echo a correr a casa.

Si, como una niña pequeña.

Entro en la casa como una ráfaga. Cerró la puerta y se deslizo en su superficie hasta caer al suelo.

Cerró la manos alrededor de las rodillas y se puso a llorar.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso ahí, pero ya se sentía mejor, menos asustada.

De pronto, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

Provenía del piso de arriba y era su madre la que gritaba.

De un salto Bellatrix se levanto, pero no se movió.

Dos figuras bajaban las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Eran Sirius y Narcisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto pálida y extrañada Narcisa

-¿Qué tienes Bella? Estas muy pálida.

-nada, porque grita mamá?

-Le acaba de llegar una lechuza, asesinaron hace una hora a todos sus hermanos.

-¿A mis tíos? ¿Asesinados? ¿Hace una hora?

-Si- respondió Sirius

-Fueron los mortifagos, Bella. ¿Sabes quien le mando la lechuza a mamá? Uno de ellos. Le dijo como los habían torturado antes de matarlos y todo. Le dijo a mamá que se cuidara.- agregó Narcisa con un tono que delata que sabía mas que Sirius, o que sospechaba mas.

La respiración de Bellatrix se agitó…

Hace una hora…

Fueron los mortifagos…

Fue ella.

Fue ella en el bosque.

Bella grito aterrorizada como nunca.

-Tu sabes en lo que te metes, vamos Sirius.-dijo por ultimo Narcisa arrastrando a Sirius al despacho, dejando a Bellatrix completamente horrorizada.


	19. Insecto

**N/a: Holitas!!!**

**Oh, me encanta esta viñeta, es realmente cómica. Je, y pasando otro tema debo decir que ando deprimida porque no estan llegando tanto reviews como antes, asi que please, reviews!!!**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Insecto**_

-Mátalo! Mátalo!

-Cálmate Meda!!!

-No, no…mátalo, mátalo!

-Primero bájate de esa silla, te ves ridícula, es solo un mísero insecto.

-Es un insecto horrible!!!

-No lo voy a matar si no te bajas, Andrómeda Black!

-No me voy a bajar, Sirius Black!

El insecto se desplazaba rápidamente por la cocina, mientras Andrómeda no paraba de dar gritos y Sirius seguía con la mirada al pequeño insecto.

-Mátalo!

-Se mueve rápido lo sabias?

-Mátalo!!! Tengo miedo!!!

-Por favor, meda, tienes 18 años y estas asustada por un insecto de caparazón verde?

-Es verde? Que asco!

-No tienes remedio…ah ya lo vi!

El pequeño organismo trataba de huir del zapato de Sirius, escabulléndose hasta la entrada de la cocina.

Los gritos de Andrómeda continuaban

Pero Bellatrix estaba entrando en la cocina, sin saber de la existencia del insecto verde.

Algo crujió.

Bellatrix lo había pisado.

Habia quedado aplastado y había salido de el una sustancia amarillenta.

Los gritos de Andrómeda cesaron y Bellatrix al ver la masa amarillenta que quedaba del insecto se desmayó.

-Es una miedosa, le aterran los insectos- dice resuelta Andrómeda bajándose de la silla.

-Deberías haberte oído gritar.

**N/a: Pues ahí quedo, me encanta el final, me gusta mucho esta escena, el como me la imagino es bastante divertida.**

**Besotes**

**Lexa**


	20. Lo es todo

**N/a: Ains, esta es otra de mis viñetas preferidas, porque me costo mucho trabajo sacar la idea y al fin lo logré.**

**Espero les guste, besos y no olviden dejar reviews!!!**

**_BELLO DESASTRE  
Lo es todo  
_**  
La sala: desierta.

Solo había en ella una mujer de rasgos angulosos, aunque muy bella.

-Tía, es cierto lo que me dijo mamá?

-¿que te dijo tu mamá?

-Me dijo que cuando ese niño que llevas dentro, nazca. Dejaré de ser la consentida.

-Es sólo que vas a dejar de gozar de ciertos privilegios, de todos modos eres la primera nieta Bella.

La niña de ocho años que llevaba arrastrando su conejo, esbozo una triste sonrisa.

No quería dejar de ser la favorita.

-Pero cuando este niño nazca, tu también lo vas a querer mucho.

-No, no lo quiero. Me va a quitar mi lugar.

-No pienses así, Bella. Lo tienes que querer mucho, es tu primo. Llevan la misma sangre son Black.

-Y acaso eso es importante?- replico la niña con el cabello negro cubriéndole la mejilla

-Claro que es importante, la sangre lo es todo.

-Todo?

-Todo y solo por eso lo debes de querer mucho.

-Entonces lo voy a querer mucho-dijo la niña ahora con una verdadera sonrisa- lo voy a querer porque es un Black

-Si, Bella, por eso.

-Toma tía-dijo la niña dando a su tía el conejo de peluche que arrastraba consigo.

-¿Que hago con esto?

-Es para Sirius. Es un regalo de una Black a un Black.

La tia de Bellatrix sonrió y la niña se fue.

"la sangre es todo"

Si, las palabras aun continuaban resonando en la cabeza de la pequeña Bella de sólo 8 años, mientras entraba en su cuarto.


	21. Religión

**N/a: Weee!!! Nueva viñeta, espero que les agrade porque no tienen idea del trabajo que me costo sacarla, uf!**

**Reviews please!! Y pásense por mi nueva colección de viñetas de Bella y Andrómeda.**

**__**

BELLO DESASTRE

Religión

Sirius emprendió el camino a casa.

Maldito verano y maldito calor.

Estar de vacaciones en casa, no era una perspectiva agradable; gracias a Dios al menos este año le permitieron salir de casa.

Acababa de salir de casa de James; su mejor amigo.

Sirius no sabría que hacer sin él.

Era como su hermano, pero un hermano de verdad, no como el que tenia en casa, ese con quien la relación de hermano se había terminado hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

Y ahora que pensaba en Regulus, Sirius no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que su hermano andaba en malos pasos.

La razón: Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, la mortífaga, la despiadada asesina que tomaba el té por las tardes con sus hermanas, para la cual torturar impuros le daba el mismo placer que salir de compras con Narcisa.

Bellatrix que había confesado en medio de la cena, ayer por la noche, que prefería matarlos a todos, que traicionar a su Señor.

Eso se llamaba lealtad.

¿O acaso fanatismo?

Bellatrix con su cabello negro, sus ojos grises, sus caderas contoneantes y sus palabras persuasivas.

Regulus había sido débil.

Débil y fuerte a la vez.

Débil, porque se había dejado llevar por los discursos de Bellatrix acerca de su Señor y fuerte porque se había resistido a sus encantos.

Sirius no podía con la belleza sin corazón que era Bellatrix.

Aunque estuviera más loca que nunca, Sirius la deseaba tanto.

Aunque le daba asco, el pensar en todas esas personas que su prima había matado, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Y siempre, siempre, que la tenía entre sus brazos, como cada noche, Sirius se descubría horrorizado al ver en lo que se había convertido su prima mayor.

Una fanática que era capaz de matar a su propia familia por tener el aprecio de su Señor.

Pero...ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso el no mataría a su familia por sus amigos?

Sirius sonrió, cuando ya casi llegaba a casa, ante tal paradoja.

Al entrar a casa, la silueta de Bellatrix se podía apreciar.

Hermosa, letal, perfecta.

Bellatrix, su prima mayor, la que le había enseñado de pequeño a ser todo un Black.

y el también era un fanático.

Porque también mataría a Bellatrix, con tal de no perder a sus amigos


	22. Dibujando

**N/a: Otro de pequeñuelos!!!**

**_BELLO DESASTRE_**

Dibujando

-Ey Andie?

-¿Que Sirius?

-Parece un triangulo?

-Si, pequeñín.

-No seas mentirosa, no parece un triangulo

-Siempre de amargada, Bellatrix.

La biblioteca.

Regulus dormido en la alfombra, Andrómeda leyendo y Bellatrix estudiando.

-No parece un triangulo? De veras, Andie? Es cierto lo que dice, Bella? No parece un triangulo?

-Claro, que parece un triangulo- le respondió Andromeda a su primito de solo 5 años.- verdad Bella?

-Si, Sirius, es el triangulo mas perfecto.- agrego Bellatrix desganada pero sonriendo al niño.

-Pero, dijiste que no parecía un triangulo.

-Era porque no lo vi bien- argumento Bellatrix, aunque Andromeda y Bellatrix sabían que no parecía un triangulo.

Bellatrix no estaba de acuerdo con engañar a Sirius.

Debía darse cuenta de sus errores.

-De veras Bella? El triangulo me quedo bien?

-Si, pequeño. Ahora déjenme estudiar.- respondió ahora si fastidiada Bellatrix volviendo a sus apuntes.

-Te quiero mucho, Bella- exclamo el niño, mientras se lanzaba al regazo de su prima, la cual aunque medio molesta, sonreía.

Andrómeda salio azotando la puerta.

-Porque se enojo Andrómeda?

-Porque me quieres a mi mas que a ella y le dan celos.- le explico Bellatrix mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Pero yo las quiero a las dos y también a Narcisa.

-Pero a quien quieres mas?

-A ti-dijo el niño y besó a su prima en la mejilla


	23. Celos

**n/a: Nueva viñeta!!**

**He de confesar que nunca me fascino esta viñeta, pero ya me dirán ustedes que les parece.**

**Reviews please!**

**Besos**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Celos**_

La sala de los Black.

Los Black y los Malfoy.

El motivo: El compromiso de Narcisa y el cretino de Lucius Malfoy.

La platica transcurre con tranquilidad, el señor Malfoy comenta lo hermosa que es la sala, mientras los tíos de Sirius argumentan que el librero de allá, lleva 6 generaciones en la familia.

Narcisa y su futura suegra, plantean la posibilidad de hacer la fiesta en Malfoy Manor, mientras Regulus, Sirius y Andrómeda hablan de lo mal que va maquillada la señora Malfoy; parece payaso.

La madre de Sirius esta ultimando los detalles en la cocina, y el padre de Sirius no tarda en llegar.

Pero…

No estaba el futuro esposo, o al menos no en la sala.

Tampoco estaba la hermana mayor de Narcisa.

Pero nadie hizo comentarios al respecto, aunque Narcisa echaba miradas inquietas a Andrómeda, preguntándose donde demonios estaban Lucius y Bellatrix.

Kreacher entra en la sala, diciendo a Andrómeda que la madre de Sirius la llama.

Sirius la acompaña y van hacia la cocina.

Seguramente su madre requiere la ayuda de Andrómeda que es toda una experta cocinando.

-¿Dónde están Lucius y Bellatrix?

-De verdad quieres saber?- responde Andrómeda con una sonrisa irónica a su primo Sirius.

-Quiero saber, están allá arriba verdad?

-Creo que Lucius ya le esta poniendo el cuerno a Cissa desde ahorita.

-y que acaso Bellatrix no puede hablar? No dirás que Malfoy la esta obligando a hacer algo que no quiere.

-ya sabes como es Bella, aparte no es nuestro problema, acaso crees que Cissa no lo sospecha? No es estupida, pero le tiene miedo a Bella, aparte por una tontería así no va a cancelar su matrimonio.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace como un mes, Bellatrix me lo dijo.

-Así de cínica?

-así de cínica, ya sabes como es. Si a Narcisa le importa poco a nosotros nos debe importar menos, no crees?

-si

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?

-Nada.

-Tienes celos de Lucius, lo sé.

-Claro que no, porque habría de tener celos? Bella es solo mi prima.

-Aja

-Como quieras, Andrómeda

-Crees que no los vi el otro día besándose en el jardín? No soy imbecil

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo celos- acepto Sirius fastidiado.- pero no digas nada.

-Seré una tumba, aunque creo que es mas que obvio- responde la castaña

Cuando casi llegan a la cocina, una voz les habla a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí? El pequeño Sirius tiene celos del cretino de Malfoy.

Era Bellatrix, con el vestido negro largo hasta el piso y el cabello también negro suelto por completo.

-Podrías hacer el favor, de dejar de decirme "pequeño Sirius"? Por si no lo sabes tengo 15 años.

-Oh si, pero para mi eres un pequeño muchachito…-responde burlona Bellatrix mientras se acerca a su primo.

-Yo los dejo-anuncia Andrómeda y se pierde en las sombras al entrar en la cocina.

-Un pequeño muchachito que ya se canso de tus juegos. Te revuelcas con el prometido de tu hermana, tienes conciencia?

-Oh, claro que no, pero tu… ¿acaso no te acuestas con tu prima?

-Eso es porque vas de ofrecida, eres una puta.

Un golpe sordo y la mano de Bellatrix va a dar directo a la mejilla de Sirius, que de inmediato se enrojece por el golpe.

Pero Sirius le contesta el golpe, solo que Sirius ha enviado al suelo a Bellatrix y se ha marchado en silencio, rojo de rabia.

-Pero ya volverás, estas que te mueres de celos.

-Claro que no, ve y revuélcate otra vez con Lucius si quieres por mi no hay problema…- le medio grita Sirius alejándose del lugar y marchándose a su habitación.

-No te haces una idea de lo bien que besa, lo hace mejor que tu, claro, que se puede esperar de ti? Eres un niño y sabes que te estas muriendo de celos!

Sirius azoto la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes pudo oír sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Narcisa.

Claro, los dos se estaban muriendo de celos.


	24. Sin remordimientos

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Sin remordimientos**_

-Cissa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Bella, llego de nuevo malherida, esta vez peor, esta inconsciente. Mamá opina que debemos llevarla al hospital, pero tu papá dice que si vamos al hospital, se la van a llevar a Azkaban.

¿Por qué Narcisa se alarmaba tanto, si eso pasaba casi todas las semanas?

Bellatrix, Voldemort y los mortifagos.

-Mi papá tiene razón, se la van a llevar a Azkaban, y aunque no la lleven al hospital, Bella va a terminar en Azkaban.

-¡Que optimismo! Levántate y ayuda en lo que puedas.

-Pero si sólo se desmayó. Se le va a pasar y la semana que viene de nuevo ira a matar mas "impuros". Esta rematadamente loca.

-Deja de decir eso y ayuda.

Desganado, Sirius se levantó y bajo la escaleras.

Regulus tomaba café caliente en la cocina junto a Andrómeda, el padre de Sirius y el de Narcisa discutían sobre que hacer con Bellatrix, la madre de Sirius curaba las heridas de Bella en la sala, y la madre de esta lloraba desconsolada.

Bella recuperó el reconocimiento, realmente venía peor que otras veces; la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre (que seguramente no seria toda suya), heridas y moretones por todas partes.

-Sirius, tráele un té a tu prima

-Sí mamá.

Aburrido y con sueño, Sirius se dirigió a la cocina, donde Andrómeda y Regulus continuaban revolviendo el café.

-no les parece que estamos alimentando un monstruo? Estoy aquí preparándole un té, porque la niña esta cansada, mato muchos "impuros" hay que comprenderla.

-Vivimos en una casa de monstruos, lo olvidas hermano?- siseó Regulus apenas levantando la vista de su café.

-Ahora vengo.

Arrastrando los pies, Sirius, con el té en las manos, se encaminó hacia la sala.

Ya no había nadie allí, mas que Bellatrix.

La madre de Sirius consolaba a la de Bellatrix en la habitación de a lado.

-Toma- espeto Sirius dandole el té a su prima- ¿A cuantos has matado hoy?

-Muy pocos o al menos, no tantos como esperaba.

-Estas enferma.

-Lo sé.- respondió sarcástica Bellatrix mientras daba un sorbo a su té.- ¿Sabías que Andrómeda sale con un sangre sucia?

-No- respondió Sirius abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Si, y hoy maté a sus padres, destruí su casa y queme la foto que tenia de Andrómeda.

Indignado Sirius abrio aun mas los ojos.

-Lo mataste a él?

-No estaba, si no, no dudes que lo habría hecho.

-Tienes conciencia?

-Me queda poco, pero dentro de no mucho tiempo, ya no tendré nada.

-¿Y acaso eso te alegra?

-¿Acaso tu no te alegras de no tener conciencia, cuando te acuestas conmigo?

Silencio.


	25. Música y botellas

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Música y botellas**_

Otra vez.

Si, solo una vez más.

La melodía se pierde, la verdad es que ya no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que trata la canción, pero necesita seguir escuchándola.

Eran vacaciones de primavera y eran los únicos en casi toda la torre

-Por los chicos mas guapos del colegio; tu y yo!

-Por nosotros!

James seguramente también ya había perdido las nociones de la canción, estaba tan borracho como Sirius…aunque herido, menos que Sirius.

Llevaban casi 3 horas tomando sin parar, Sirius estaba seguro de que en determinado momento se había quedado dormido y James le había arrojado una almohada para despertarlo.

El muy cabrón.

James lo negaba todo.

En la consola mágica, la música continuaba sonando, como un veneno.

-Dios! Ya se acabo otra botella, iré por esa que compramos en Navidad.

-No, esa no, mejor la de etiqueta anaranjada.

-De acuerdo, Padfoot.

James se lanzo a la aventura de buscar la botella sin caer al suelo.

Bellatrix le había mandado una nota, despidiéndose.

Se marchaba con los mortifagos, no iba a volver.

Bellatrix incitaba a Sirius a que se le uniera, era la última oportunidad, debía olvidarse de sus tontos ideales acerca de que los sangre sucia no merecen ninguna discriminación.

Aunque obviamente, Bella ya sabía la respuesta.

A James, Lily lo había agredido verbalmente dañando el alto ego del muchacho.

Y la música…

La música estaba ahí con las botellas, tratando de que la ofensa se perdiera en el corazón de James y la certeza de que no volvería a ver a Bellatrix se perdiera en la mente de Sirius


	26. Sentencia

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Sentencia**_

Harto.

Estaba harto y ya se iba.

Para siempre.

Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Adiós Kreacher y adiós casa que jamás soportó.

Se llevaba todo, no dejaba nada. Incluso se llevo el anillo con el emblema de los Black, a final de cuentas, aunque se fuera de esa casa siempre seria un Black o no?

Empacó la ropa y los libros, guardó todo el dinero que tenia, en las bolsas y tiro a la basura los recuerdos que le ataban a esa casa.

Hecho de mala gana las fotografias y retratos de una familia que desde hace tiempo había dejado de serlo.

Lo hacía todo de prisa, aunque, procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando al fin hubo terminado de empacar todo, abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, salio con sigilo de ella, y ya en pasillo comenzó a arrastrar el baúl y la maleta.

Oyó ruidos en el piso de arriba, se sobresaltó, mas siguió su camino.

Y haciendo lo mismo que Andrómeda había hecho hace casi 3 años, deslizo el baúl por las escaleras, al pie de estas había colocado ya almohadones para no hacer ruido.

Cuando el baúl al fin estuvo en el primer piso, Sirius descendió las escaleras con la maleta en la mano.

Oyó de nuevo ruidos.

Pero no era momento de acobardarse, estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta, demasiado cerca de la libertad.

Y cada vez mas lejos de la prisión que era esa casa, de la prisión de recuerdos en que se había convertido.

Arrastrando de nuevo el baúl y la maleta se dirigió con premura a la puerta, si ya casi…

Ya casi…

Casi.

-Hola Sirius. Haz hecho las maletas hacia la perdición?

-Si me vas a echar de cabeza puedes ir haciéndolo, si no, permite salir por fin de esta casa.

-Y si no quiero hacer ninguna de las dos cosas?

Se hizo la luz.

Recargada contra la puerta estaba Bellatrix con su camisón de seda negra sin mangas y la Marca Tenebrosa brillando en su blanca piel, su cabello, tan negro como el de Sirius estaba suelto, sus ojos del color exacto a los de Sirius brillaban con refulgencia en la semioscuridad.

Una palabra:

Bellísima.

-Entonces déjame besarte.

Deseado, anhelado, saboreado, ansiado.

Un beso.

Una imitación de recuerdo.

Un beso calido, suave, después salvaje, apasionado…como siempre, como nunca.

Un beso, el último.

-Adiós Bella.

Sirius, con las mejillas aun ardiendo por el beso, aparto la delgada figura de Bellatrix para poder girar el picaporte.

Bellatrix de nuevo lo detuvo.

-Estamos en bandos enemigos no? Se acabaron los besos en vacaciones de verano o no? Mañana te borraran del árbol como lo hicieron con Andrómeda y ya no serás un Black. Eso significa que la próxima vez que te vea no habrá motivos para no matarte.

-Mátame cuando quieras y en donde quieras. Ahora, déjame salir.

Bellatrix se aparto de la puerta.

Con un pie en la calle y otro en la casa…

Otro beso.

-Cuando me vayas a matar, bésame antes.

-No lo haré. Adiós.

Bellatrix cerró la puerta por dentro.

Sirius echo a andar por la calle, sin saber muy bien a donde ir, saboreó la libertad…

Y se sorprendió esperando con ansia, el momento de un nuevo encuentro con Bellatrix.

Aunque fuera para firmar su sentencia de muerte.


	27. Pimienta

-Ey, Sirius, te quieres divertir?

-Si, que tengo que hacer Bella?

-Ven, vamos a la cocina…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en la cocina, Bella?- pregunta con su carita de inocencia un Sirius de tan solo 5 años, mientras camina detrás de su prima de de 14.

-¿Recuerdas que hoy vienen los Lestrange, pequeñín?

-Si, Bella

-Bueno, pues los Lestrange son alergicos a la pimienta y por eso hoy no le pusieron pimienta a la comida.

-ah, ya entendí…lo que quieres hacer es ponerle pimienta a la comida, para que los Lestrange se enfermen…

-Exacto, pequeñín…¿quieres acompañarme?

-Si, Bella.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Mmm…la comida esta deliciosa Walburga, cocinas increíble.

-Gracias Musca, la pequeña Andrómeda me estuvo ayudando- respondió con una media sonrisa la madre de Sirius a la señora Lestrange.

-Tiene un sabor tan especial, hace mucho que no pruebo este tipo de comida- insistió Musca, quedando claro que estaba muy satisfecha con la labor que habían hecho la madre de Sirius y Andrómeda.

-De, li, cio, so.- agrego el señor Lestrange con voz emocionada aunque su expresión no cambio mucho.- Cambiando de tema…

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Andrómeda, corre por el frasquito naranja que tengo en mi tocador, ¡Apúrate niña!

-Voy, mamá.

Papá Lestrange y sus hijos estaban llenos de ronchas.

Obviamente la pimienta había surtido efecto.

-Bien hecho, pequeño Sirius- murmuro Bellatrix al oído de su primito.

-Fuiste tú, verdad mocosa? Tu echaste pimienta en la comida?- susurro el mayor de los Lestrange a Bellatrix a la cual tenia agarrada del cabello.

-Claro que no, y si no me sueltas gritaré.

De golpe, Rodolphus Lestrange soltó a Bellatrix y la empujo fuerte.

-Me las vas a pagar.

El pequeño Sirius corrió hacia Bellatrix y se aferro a sus piernas, mientras miraba asustado a Lestrange

-Uhmmm, Lestrange, que bueno estas, y con esas ronchas te ves mas guapo.

Rodolphus salio del comedor.

-No me agrada él.- dijo todavía asustado Sirius.-No les volvamos a hacer bromas.

-Claro que les vamos a seguir haciendo bromas, a Andrómeda también le caen mal los Lestrange.

-No me agrada, me da miedo.

-Y yo me tengo que casar con él.- murmuro Bellatrix mas para si misma que para su primo con la vista fija en el umbral por donde había salido lestrange y una sonrisa en los labios.


	28. Sangre

Al fin sola en casa.

Si, se sentía tan bien así, sola, completamente sola, en la hermosa pero oscura mansión de los Black.

Todos se habían ido; sus padres y sus tíos a Francia, Regulus se había ido también con ellos al igual que Narcisa, Andrómeda había ido a dar una vuelta y Sirius, bueno Sirius…la verdad era que no sabía donde estaba.

Recorrió la casa, admiro el árbol genealógico, contemplo los tapices de la casa.

Finalmente se echo a dormir en su sillón preferido.

Su sueño no se prolongo demasiado, porque alguien había entrado intempestivamente en la casa.

Sobresaltada, Bellatrix tomo su varita, pero se relajo por un instante al ver que era Sirius.

Aunque se volvió a alarmar: su ropa venia manchada de sangre, estaba completamente pálido y golpeado, aparte el labio y la nariz le sangraban de manera preocupante.

-Pero, Sirius… ¿Qué te paso?

Bellatrix noto que cojeaba y que tenía un aspecto terrible…

-Me, me…

Pero lo que le paso a Sirius, Bella no lo descubrió porque en ese preciso instante Sirius se desplomo en la alfombra.

Bellatrix realmente angustiada, corrió hacia él.

Estaba inconsciente, tenía unos golpes horribles, los cardenales tenían un aspecto terrorífico, la ropa estaba medio rota y no paraba de sangrar, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente que estaba lleno de sudor.

Un ligero borbotón de sangre salio de su boca.

Bella le quito con cuidado la camisa manchada de sangre y noto que él se revolvía debajo de ella, realmente estaba muy mal, como si…

Como si…le hubiera pasado un carro encima.

La puerta se volvió a abrir violentamente, era Andrómeda.

-Bella! Hay que llevarlo al hospital ya!

-¿Qué le paso?

-Lo atropellaron, fue horrible, te lo juro Bella- exclama impaciente Andrómeda, rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Lo atropellaron? Y tu estabas ahí? ¿Cómo?

-Yo no sabia que era él, el carro lo mando volando y el se levanto y se vino para acá, vamos al hospital Bella, se nos va a morir.

-No seas tonta, no se va a morir, es un Black.

-Bella, ya lo viste? Esta fatal! Se nos va a morir! Bella reacciona es Sirius! Mis tíos nos van a matar!

-Pues corre por mi bolso y el tuyo, pensabas que nos íbamos a ir sin dinero! Corre!

Andrómeda salio corriendo escaleras arribas, mientras Bella trataba de levantar a Sirius del suelo.

-¿Bella?

-Si, soy yo…

-¿Bella, porque lloras?

-Porque estas lleno de sangre

-Pero, tu me has dicho que los Black no lloramos.

-Pero es que estas tan lleno de sangre, y ¿si te mueres?- murmuro angustiada mientras besaba la mejilla de el pequeño Sirius llena de sangre.

-No llores, Bella.


	29. Desafío

**N/a: esta es una viñeta especial, porque es la "muerte de Sirius", creo que no le hecho justicia ha tan grande escena, pero esto es lo que ha quedado.**

**Esta es la penultima viñeta, la proxima es el definitivo final de Bello desastre, aunque planeo empezar pronto (no se cuando) otra colección de viñetas de este pairing porque me fue muy entretenido hacer este fic, por lo mientras pasense a "Black Shine" que es un invento raro de viñetas sobre Sirius con cuaquier otro personaje: Remus, Bellatrix, Lily, etc…**

**Casi llegamos al final…**

**Reviews!!!**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Desafío**_

…_Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella._

De nuevo, en duelo.

De nuevo, luchando.

De nuevo, retándose, mirándose a los ojos.

Los dos deseaban ganar, pero todo era tan infantil no? Nadie había lanzado algún hechizo mortal, todos hechizos de niños, de pequeños, como los que se lanzaban en casa.

Nada relevante, solo un juego.

Y Sirius al esquivar ese nuevo haz de luz, como siempre, se burló de su prima.

—_¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. _

Pero acaso, Sirius no sabia, que el orgullo de Bellatrix era frágil, que las burlas no eran para ella. ¿Acaso Sirius no sabia que Bellatrix tenia un as bajo la manga?

Y Sirius continuaba riendo, como siempre, mirando divertido a los ojos de Bellatrix.

Exactamente iguales a los suyos…

Pero…

_El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido__…_

Si, sorpresa.

Miedo.

Y la sonrisa de Bellatrix no tenia nada que ver con la de hace tantos años, tantos, que era difícil recordar.

Era la sonrisa loca de Bellatrix. La sonrisa del triunfo al fin alcanzado.

…_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco…_

¿El arco, el velo? ¿Bellatrix lo había planeado todo?

Sirius lo dudaba, en la sonrisa de Bellatrix se delata triunfo, pero también sorpresa.

No, aquello no era planeado.

En realidad, Bellatrix no había querido hacer eso, pero parecía que ahora que estaba hecho no se arrepentía.

Aunque Sirius estaba casi seguro de que después lo haría.

_Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio._

Si, se arrepentiría.

_Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange__…_

Pero después de todo Bellatrix había ganado.


	30. Bello desastre

**N/a: Queridos lectores, hemos llegado al ansiado final.**

**Despues de 29 viñetas acerca de una extraña y confusa relacion entre Sirius y su prima mayor, llegamos al final y les quiero decir que fue fantastico hacer este recorrido con ustedes.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, las criticas, las opiniones sobre la pareja y demás, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.**

**Se reconocer que no todas las viñetas fueron buenas, que algunas fueron muy forzadas e incluso muy OC, pero me siento satisfecha de mi colección porque es el primer fic decente que termino.**

**Y ahora a leer, que tal vez no sea gran cosa, pero es el final…**

**Reviews!!!**

_**BELLO DESASTRE**_

_**Bello desastre**_

Lágrimas.

Lágrimas como las de una niña.

No cesaban, no tenían fin.

Nadie advertía, nadie lograba comprender el verdadero significado.

Seguramente, lloraba después de la derrota, después del fracaso, después de la reprimenda de su Señor.

Al principio, tirada en el suelo, ella misma no comprendía las cosas.

Tal vez, después de todo, al principio lloraba por lo humillante que había sido el castigo de su Señor…

Pero, después…

Ese dolor, esa culpa…

Todo aquel dolor le era tan desconocido…

Y esos ojos grises que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Esa mirada de llena de asombro…

Pero si después de todo había matado al pequeño Sirius.

¿y eso que mas daba? Si Sirius ya no era de su familia, si estaban en bandos enemigos, si hacia mucho de aquellos besos por las noches.

¿Acaso aquellos recuerdos ya estaban perdidos para siempre?

¿Qué no se suponía, que al matar a Sirius, sentiría la mas grande de las satisfacciones?

No podía parar de llorar…

Y no era por la muerte de Sirius, ni porque los remordimientos la acosaran, aunque las dos cosas eran ciertas.

No podía parar de llorar, porque los ojos grises de Sirius iguales a los de ella, no volverían a mirarla.

No podía parar de llorar, porque no podría volver a besar al pequeño Sirius.

Y si, todos esos eran sentimientos baratos, de una boba adolescente.

Pero estaba loca, y se podía permitir pensar así.

Y en su locura, estaba más sola que nunca y ella había matado al pequeño Sirius.

Como se matan los malos recuerdos, como se aniquila el dolor, como se destrozan las promesas.

Loca, sola.

Pero ese bello desastre que era Sirius, se había terminado para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
